The invention relates generally to measuring and displaying the vote on a given question by a group of voters, and is specifically directed to providing an improved method and device wherein the degree of confidence of the voters in their votes on a question is measured and indicated together with the votes. Still more specifically, the invention is an improvement over the voting machine disclosed in Gordon et al. Pat. No. 3,766,541 which relates to an analog voting machine of this type.
Voting machines of the type disclosed in said Gordon et al. patent have certain disadvantages associated primarily with their nature as analog machines. Specifically, machines of this type may have to be recalibrated each time the number of voters changes and may have to be further recalibrated to compensate for factors such as temperature changes, component aging, supply voltage variations and the like. Such recalibration may require highly trained personnel and measuring instruments to ensure the desired result. Further, voting machines of the type discussed above calculate and display only a limited number of parameters associated with the vote of a group of voters.